Troche medications are solid tablet-like lozenges which are placed in the patient's mouth sometimes under the tongue and dissolved. The medication is released as the tablet dissolves. The troches are often individually wrapped. A common example is cough drops.
The troches have been made with various types of apparatus. Some troche preparations are in dough form which are rolled and cut out with an instrument like cookie cutter to form discs. The discs are dried and packaged.
Other oral tablet triturates can be molded or pressed out. One mold type is composed of rigid plate of some depth with circular holes punched in the plate. A liquid medication preparation is poured and spread in the holes of the plate. When the medication has dried, the tablets are removed. A plate with pegs to match the holes in the mold plate can be used to punch out the tablets. The methods and apparatus for preparing oral dosages are well known.
There is a need for preparation of medication in troche form. The troche route is preferred with drugs which are more effectively administered by absorption in the mouth rather than swallowed and absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract. Some drugs are detoxified in the gastrointestinal tract such that the efficacy is diminished. These drugs are much more effective if the route of administration is absorption through the mouth and into the vascular system present in the mouth area. Also, some therapeutic agents such as antihistaminics are more effective delivered in the troche form.
Oral dosages of hormone compounds such as progesterones have been reported to be more effectively administered other than the delivery by a pill in the gastrointestinal tract. Orally administered doses of progesterone that go into the gastrointestinal system are metabolized by the liver. G. Lane, et al., "Dose dependent effect of oral progesterone on the oestrogenised post menopausal endometrium," British Medical Journal, 287:1241, Oct. 29, 1983; M. I. Whitehall, et al., "Absorption and Metabolism of Oral Progesterone," Obstetrical and Gynecological Survey, 36:32, 1981.
The present invention is a combination medication mold and dispenser which can be used very easily by the pharmacist in preparing troches. The pharmacist can prepare a specific dosage by mixing the active ingredient with a carrier and heating. The liquid is then poured into the mold and allowed to set at room temperature upon which time the troches solidify.
The troche mold and dispenser is a molded plastic multi-compartment tray with a hinged lid. The compartments hold a volumetric controlled amount. The preparation of the troches with the mold requires no special tools or equipment for the pharmacist. The mold has a hinged lid which is used to cover the troches when carried by the patient. After the troches have been prepared by the pharmacist they may be dispensed in the mold to the patient.
The mold is of a flexible plastic which can be bent and manipulated to dispense one troche at a time by the patient. The volumetric capacity and shape of the tablet can be varied as desired. The mold can be composed of various number of compartments. The troche mold with the cover in place can be slid into a sleeve to protect the cover from releasing accidentally .